Your Majesty
by Cousin Kate
Summary: Sarah should never have bitten into that enchanted peach. Because now she's desperate and he's watching... J/S SMUT


**So after a very long hiatus from this site I have decided to publish some pure filth. I fell in love with the Sarah/Jareth love story the first time I saw Labyrinth which was only last year *gasp*, and after reading some really great fanfics on this site, I had to write some myself.**

 **Disclaimer (of sorts): I think some people may interpret this love story to be dub-con/stockholm syndrome - I wasn't intending this as I think there is an existing sexual desire between the two characters, but I can see how some readers might see it that way. And I know, Sarah is 15 in the movie (and also in this story) I'd like to make clear that she is consenting, and already sexually active. But if you don't like the idea of someone underage having sex then maybe this isn't the story for you...**

 **Long live King Bowie.**

* * *

The moment she'd bitten into the peach, she knew it had been a mistake. Her stomach began to twist and tighten. Her breathing became shallow and uneven.

She was alone. Just her and the forest. Where was Ludo…where was anyone?

She tried to think straight, to try and call out for her friends, but all she could focus on was the feelings boiling up inside her.

She'd felt something akin to this before, when unable to sleep she would slip her hand into her underwear and allow herself pleasure in the darkness. It would only last a couple of minutes and when it was over she would let the guilt consume her; as if what she had just done was base and sinful.

But the tension, the warmth, the need – it was all so familiar to her. And she needed release.

She grabbed hold of a nearby tree. It was so old its trunk was five times as wide as she was. She stared out into the forest. She was quite alone. So gingerly, she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hand inside.

Without preamble, her fingers found her clit with a practiced ease and soon her blood was singing in her ears with impending orgasm. She was shocked at how suddenly the feelings began to come over her…

…Only it didn't come. She didn't come.

The pleasure that her fingers were giving her persisted but she could find no release. She rubbed harder and faster, unable to hold back moans and each time she felt her rushing towards that blissful peak, she never managed to jump off the edge.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

She gasped, and her hand shot out from her jeans in embarrassment.

The Goblin King stood a few feet from her, all in black, his eyes dancing.

Her face hardened. The cause of whatever was happening to her was very clearly standing right in front of her, dressed in head to toe leather and looking damn fine. She mentally kicked herself, and repeated the promise she had made to herself when she first began to run the labyrinth; that she would not be seduced by the Goblin King. No matter how sexy he looked in his tight trousers.

"What was in that peach?" she demanded.

"What's the matter, Sarah? Feeling unwell?" He smirked and took a step towards her. The tree stood rigidly behind her, there was no escape.

She watched him approach, dangerous and imposing. His eyes never leaving hers. She looked completely dishevelled. Her cheeks were rosy with desire and her lips swollen from biting them. His eyes wandered down to her breasts and waistband. Still undone enough for him to see a glimpse of her underwear.

"Don't feel the need to stop on my account," he told her, his eyes darkening, "I enjoyed watching you."

"I can't," she said meekly. She could feel the warmth of desire rising in her the closer he came to her. Her pussy was aching, clenching around something that wasn't there and she couldn't bear it.

"Go away!" she cried at him, blushing furiously.

It was saying things like that, that reminded him of how young she was still - as juicy and ripe as that peach, and ready for plucking.

"I just came to remind you of the time. Tick tock tick tock. Soon your baby brother will be mine."

"No, you came to torture me and gloat!" Sarah spat at him. The heat she felt from before was practically burning now. Like a flame that was licking all the way up her spine to her brain. "You're cruel and vicious and I hate you."

Jareth smirked at her little tantrum. "What's the matter, Precious? Feeling a little… _frustrated_ with my Labyrinth?"

"Ha! You admit it! So this is some trick of yours then? That's why I can't-"

"Can't what?" His tone was baiting her

"You know what!" she nearly screamed at him "I know you had something to do with that peach!"

She could think in his proximity. The need was overwhelming, and if he didn't leave now she didn't know what she'd do.

"Side effect of the spell, I'm afraid," he said casually.

"I knew it!" The peach had been enchanted, "What have you done to me?"

"You're body is in a state of heightened arousal and will remain that way until I remove the spell."

She whimpered. Everything she was wearing felt too tight and unbearable.

"Only side effect is that the only one who can give you release is the person who cast the spell in the first place."

He was a hair's breadth away from her now, she could smell him and all of a sudden the only thing she could think of was having his body on top of hers.

"Would you like me to touch you?" he asked softly, as he lowered his lips to her neck. His mouth hovered just above her skin for what seemed like an eternity until he finally sank his teeth into her flesh and sucked. She instantly felt a wave of wetness pool between her thighs. This pleasure was unlike anything she'd ever felt by her own hand and yet he had barely touched her.

She couldn't bear it any longer.

"Yes," she gasped, feeling light headed and desperate she grabbed onto his shoulders with both arms, convinced her legs could no longer bear her own weight.

His tongue laved he join of her neck and shoulder, before sucking again and pushing her harder against the tree, one of his legs between hers.

Firmly anchored against the tree, Sarah allowed it to take some of her weight as she began to return his kisses. She felt inexperienced as he kissed her soundly, clearly far more used to lovemaking than she was. Her enthusiasm to touch and kiss him spurred him on and in one deft move he ripped her shirt clean off her, buttons and fabric flying everywhere.

He broke the kiss and wolfishly stared down at her.

"My goodness," he panted in appreciation.

Sarah grabbed the back of his head, "Don't tease me, Goblin King. Make me come and get this stupid spell off me."

Jareth practically snorted at the gaul of her.

"Well since you're asking so nicely…" he replied.

He didn't need any more encouragement. Within a second his hand was down her jeans and Sarah could do nothing but moan as his finger massaged her swollen, drenched clit through the fabric of her panties.

Jareth could feel his own arousal become painfully hard as the woman in his arms, thrashed and moaned and grabbed him as if drowning. Within seconds of him touching her, she was coming all over his hand. As she reached the pinnacle of her pleasure, she bit down so hard on his shoulder, he wondered if he'd be scarred.

When the orgasm subsided, she collapsed back against the tree, her eyes closed and bosom heaving. Jareth was struck by the thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful. It had been an inspired spell…and the best part was, the magic had only begun.


End file.
